Child of the Stars
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Celestial Nova has a secret, one that may shake the very foundation of Equestria. He returns home after a millennium in hiding and wants the truth to be known, the truth of Starswirl
1. Chapter 1

**Since there isn't a selection for Starswirl the Bearded and most of his life is somewhat of a mystery, I decided to make one up but with my own personal touch to it. Read and leave a comment in the review if you have any questions on it. Enjoy. **

The sound of ponies going about their business put me at ease. It has been two weeks since I arrived in Ponyville and I couldn't help but think about the days when I did use to live here so very long ago. It has been a little over 1000 years since I left with my mother and father, to go live in Dragon Kingdom. Yes I am an immortal, a mystery that even I don't know how it happened but I knew it was given to me for a reason and I use it to help anyone who needs it, regardless of who they are.

I walked through the town and caught some of the ponies glaring at me in an uneasy manner. That was because I was wearing a cloak and was bipedal, so they probably thought I was a Diamond Dog. But I waved to them in a friendly manner, letting them know that I meant them no harm what so ever.

Soon hunger started to set in so I made my way to the open air market and found something that caught my attention quicker than anything. Fresh ripe apples, something that was hard to come by in Dragon Kingdom since most ponies were too scared to set foot with a hundred yards of the boarder. I must have been staring for a while because an orange earth mare started complaining that I was drooling.

"Hey, if yer gonna do that, yer gonna have ta' buy them sir," she said.

"Eeyup," said the red earth stallion next to her.

I wiped my mouth, feeling embarrassed in having ruined this ponies produce just now.

"I'm sorry miss, I'll pay for any that I ruined," I said, handing her a silver drachma, the common currency of dragons. The stamps were a crown on one side and a flame on the other.

"Wow, never seen a bit like this before," said the mare.

"Lucky for you that this type of bit in particular is worth about ten bits here that back in own kingdom," I said, taking the bag of fruit from her, leaving the mare to look at it in amazement.

I decided to sit next to the fountain near the town center and just enjoy day while filling my stomach. While doing so I started to think about what my family is doing right about now, I haven't contacted them since I got here and no doubt their worried, especially mother, who tended to a bit over protective of me at times.

My reason for being here you might be wondering, well it's quite simple really. I know something, a secret so unheard of many never even consider the idea at all, and it was of-.

"Run, wild Manticorn are running through the town!" said a mare in the crowd.

Everyone was thrown into a panic, running for their lives to try and find shelter from the madness. I on the other hand just watched this play out incase this was just an over exaggeration, since ponies did scare easy. When I finished my last apple I heard the sound of multiple roars sound off and it was safe to assume that this wasn't an over exaggeration. A pack of them came in, eyes glazed red and form coming from their mouths with was a sign that these Manticorn in particular were not of sound mind at the moment.

I stood and began to approach the rabid monsters and they locked their sights on me. They looked hungry but they weren't going to make a meal out of me.

"Hey, what are you doing get out of there before you get yourself killed." I looked up to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail high above. All I could do was chuckle and wave at her.

"Don't worry; I've got this under control," I said but she looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm only going to say this once, leave Ponyville now or I will use deadly force on you," I said, getting serious but they only seemed to be amused by my challenge to fight.

"Have it your way then." I pulled off my cloak and a caught some ponies looking through their windows to see.

I'm 6'0 in height, average build; blond hair that almost looked white and pointed ears. My eye's used orange but they turned into images of galaxies and stars. I wore robes that covered the left side of my upper body and lower half was covered in the same durable material, I also had boots made leather and enchanted to sprout wings to help me fly.

I wasn't a normal sight to see but still thought to be interesting by some, but right now I needed to focus. From my back I drew my father's sword; a blade made of green earth stones from the Everfree Forest and was engraved with unknown symbols. I took my stance before moving at blinding speed that outmatched any Pegasus, and thrust my sword into one of them, killing it in an instant. A few on my right tried to swipe at me but I quickly dodged their attack and quickly retaliated.

Flanking one, I brought down my sword hard and swift to its neck, making its head come off. Another made an attempt to skewer me with its massive scorpion tail which resulted in me sidestepping then cutting it off, making it bleed to death. Three were already dead and I still had much to take care of yet somehow I couldn't help but enjoy this. But I'd be stupid to take them all on so I needed to change tactics. I ran, and luckily they followed me without thinking. I ran until I spotted a narrow alley way and made for it and as they followed they started to get enclosed in the tight space. When I reached the wall I jumped and activated the enchantment in my boots and took flight.

Laughter escaped me uncontrollably as the dumb monsters tried to escape from the obvious trap I put them in but said laughing ended when one actually did get managed to get free and fly after me. It was pissed beyond reason and tried to get its claws on me and it almost did too. I'm not too fond of aerial combat and try to avoid it all together since it's a pain in the ass to maneuver while fighting but I didn't really have a choice in the matter since I didn't want to get eaten.

The Manticorn came straight at me and I moved to the side to avoid, but at the last minute it lashed its tail out and stab my right side. The wound was deep, blood dripped out fast and I was starting to get a little delirious from the poison shooting through my veins. The Manticorn circled back around for the kill but I managed to time it just to slash at one of its wings, sending it spiraling toward to the ground.

My victory was short lived as I saw the ones that I trapped take flight as well. Not good. Turning as quickly as possible, I flew with them close at me tail and snapping their teeth. My attention was focused on getting away but little did I realize was that they decided to split up and catch me off guard from above in the clouds. They swarmed me from every direction, I tried to attack but my body was starting to feel heavy from the lack of blood.

'_Damn it, I have no choice. I'm going to have to use my trump card.'_

From within, I released the holds I had put on the power that was taught to me by the royal dragon family. Powerful and ancient magic flooded through me and a red an orange aura blazed around me like a raging fire.

I willed my aura to push the monsters back, their fur singed at the intensity of my power. I can feel my eyes shift into that of a dragon's since my eyesight became sharper and I could see their heat signatures.

"Time I ended this now."

Concentrating, I made it so that my aura formed a massive dragon who's anger mimicked mine, and I was beyond angry at the moment and wanted nothing more than to turn these bastards to ashes. With a wave of my hand, the dragon attacked, swallowing them in on gulp. From below it might have been terrifying to see something like this but you don't complain when you get to see another day. Once it had its fill, I dispelled it, feeling the backlash from using something that powerful for something like this. It was a little embarrassing to say the least.

When landing the ponies came out and surrounded me, curious and somewhat astonished at the feat I just performed.

"That was unbelievable, how in the world did you do that?" asked a purple Alicorn that pushed through the crowd.

"That my dear was something called Dragon magic," I said proudly. The look on her face was priceless when I said that.

"T-That can't be possible, not one book I've ever read mentioned that dragons could perform magic. Do you think you could come with me so I could ask you some questions sir?"

I didn't see the harm in it so I agreed and along with five other mares, two of which were the earth mare and Pegasus from before. We went to this treehouse that was hollowed out into a library, which I found to be a bit strange. But imagine my surprise when I saw a little green and purple baby dragon shelving books.

When he saw me he freaked out and hid behind the Alicorn. "Twilight, what is that thing?" he shouted.

"Ouch, I'm not that ugly am I?"

"Spike that was rude, he just saved Ponyville by himself. Apologize to him," Twilight said sternly.

"No its okay, I'm used to it," I said.

We all sat in the main room while Twilight left the room for a moment and returned with a few notebooks and a quill. She was obviously prepared to record every word.

"First question: what is your name and what exactly are you?"

"My name is Celestial Nova and I'm half human and half unicorn, the only one of my kind."

"Where exactly did you come from?"

"Well I used to live right here in Ponyville over a thousand years ago but left with my parents to live in Dragon Kingdom. Yes I'm immortal, no I don't know how it happened," I said before she could ask.

She was just taking all this in as I said it, but that didn't stop the others from asking questions too.

"Who taught you how to use Dragon magic?" a yellow Pegasus asked.

"The royal family who took me and my family in did, the queen kind of fell in love with me when I was little and she taught me," I said, a bit bashful thinking about my second mother.

"How were you flying?" the cyan Pegasus asked.

"My boots were made by my father long ago and he gave them to me before he died."

"Who were yer parents?" the orange earth mare asked.

"My father was a human named Ben Jackson and my mother was Starswirl." The minute I said that, Twilight dropped her quill and looked at me confused before chuckling lightly.

"I thing you must be confused because I'm pretty sure that Starswirl was a stallion, not a mare. If he was then why isn't there any record of it or the fact that he had a child with a human?" she asked.

I was prepared for this. Firing up my magic I summoned and old worn out Polaroid picture and handed it to her. In it was a human wearing brown cargo pants, white shirt and cloak, blond hair and brown eyes. There was a white unicorn mare with yellow eyes and wearing that ridiculous trademark cloak and hat with bells. In her arms she was holding a newborn baby with the same hair and pointed ears.

Written on the back was '_Me, Ben and our baby.' _Twilight's expression was hard to read but she looked up at me and handed me back the picture.

"I've seen enough of Starswirls hoof writing to know that that isn't a forgery and the mare does have a close resemblance. I just can't believe that everything about him, or her, is a big lie," she said, sounding so disappointed.

"Not exactly, she was in fact a brilliant mare but in those times mares were never expected to surpass stallion in intellect so she disguised herself as one. This was a closely guarded secret as well as the relationship she had with my father," I said.

It seemed to bring up her spirits and they continued with the questions and I soon learned their names. Soon I was becoming fast friends with six, telling them about my times growing up before leaving Ponyville. They even told me about their strange adventures, like how they had to deal with Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and even King Sombra.

'_Where the hell was I when all this happened?'_

"Listen Celestial-"

"You can call me Nova if you want," I said.

"Listen Nova, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to Canterlot so we call talk to the Princesses about this. This is big and they need to know, Equestria needs to-" I clamped my hand over her muzzle to stop her.

"Easy there big girl, I'll be more than happy to come with you to Canterlot. Just not today, I used a lot of my magic today and I need to rest but we'll go tomorrow. I promise," I said, gaining a nod.

"Is there any place in town a where I can spend the night for me to recuperate?"

"You can say here, I've got plenty of space and I don't mind the extra company," Twilight said but something told me that she was doing to be more than just hospitable.

"You want to ask more questions don't you?" I asked and she blushed, nodding at the statement.

All I could do was chuckle and pet her head, making her blush go deeper for some reason, not sure if for pleasure or bashfulness. For the rest of day I was asked question after question from this Alicorn that my I was starting to nod off a bit.

"It's getting late, maybe we should turn in before Nova here passes out on the floor," Spike said.

I followed them upstairs where Twilight led me to a spare bedroom that she had. The room itself was pretty empty aside from the bed that didn't have any sheets a small dresser and a window that let in the bright glow of the moon. Twilight went to the dresser and pulled out some sheets and started to dress the bed.

"Hey Nova, would be alright if I sent a letter to the Princess as well as some others, that way everyone in the royal family can be there when we tell them the news," she said.

"Sure, the more there the better, I've been meaning to speak the truth of my mother for a long time now anyway," I said, catching her attention.

"Why didn't you do it before?"

"Others weren't ready to know just yet, but times have changed and Equestria is old enough to handle something like this. If they can't accept it then that's their problem," I said.

Once done I lied down, feeling the fatigue I was fighting finally take hold and I started to sleep,, content to sleep in a warm bed instead of in the forest for the first time since coming here. Though I didn't go to sleep immediately, I was nervous of tomorrow and what might happen. If a fight breaks out because of this then I'll have no choice but to fight and maybe take someone's life in the process. I have dealt with some narrow minded beings in the past and the length some went to preserve what they believe is actually a bit frightening, and I know from experience just how far some went because I still have the scars to remind me, as well as the nightmares.

_Meanwhile in Canterlot_

A certain solar princess let out a long yawn while she sat at her desk that was lit by candle light. She had just finished the last of her paper work and lowered the sun; right now she was ready for bed. Her name was Celestia, co-ruler of the nation of Equestria.

"Finally, no more papers to look at and nobles coming to me with complaints," she said while removing her royal regalia and was just about to go under the covers when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sister, are you still awake?" asked the lunar princess Luna.

Celestia couldn't be annoyed by this, it had become a common ritual for her little sister to check up on her before bed. Luna had made her personal objective to help ease her stress by taking on some of the royal duties that Celestia had to all on her own in her absence.

"I was just about turn in for the evening, do you need something Lulu?" she asked kindly, about to get out her bed until Luna stopped her.

"Not at all sister, I just came to let you know that a letter came from your student just now. I was wondering if you want to read it now or just leave it for the morning." Luna floated the scroll in front of her and she instinctively grabbed it, curious as to why her student was sending her a friendship report so late in the evening.

Opening it she started to read: _Dear Princess Celestia, today Ponyville was attacked by a horde of Manticorn, don't worry no one was harmed. In fact we were saved by a being that I've never seen before and they used magic that I never thought was possible, something called Dragon Magic. Not only that but they also now important information that involves Starswirl that needs to be shared. I ask that you bring everyone in the royal family to Canterlot tomorrow so that you can meet this being. Ever yours: Twilight Sparkle._

The two rulers just reread the letter over and over again to make sure that what they were reading was true.

"Luna, do you that-"

"I don't know sister, the odd of this being knowing anything about Starswirl other than us is impossible unless they were told themselves about it." Luna began to contemplate while her sister started to become ecstatic.

"Do you think they know if Starswirl is alive or not?" Celestia asked with a hopeful tone.

"We will have to wait till morning to find out, until then, rest and I will make the arrangements for Shining Armor and Cadence to come," Luna said.

Celestia tried to close her eyes but couldn't for she was apprehensive for what awaits tomorrow.

_The next day_

Celestial yawned while on the train, he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night for his mind had made dreams visit him throughout the night. Memories of the past that haunted him since he was a child and didn't seem to let up but it got the point where he wasn't fazed by it anymore.

"You alright there Nova?" AJ asked.

"Yeah don't worry, just still a little sore from yesterday. Not every day you fight a horde of Manticorn all at once," he said, still half asleep.

"Just be glad you made it out alive, I thought they almost got you when they swarmed. Then out of nowhere, boom, fire dragon comes out and eats them for a snack," Rainbow Dash said.

"Though it was a little scary to watch," Fluttershy whispered.

"But he did look rather heroic while doing so," Rarity said, her eyes half lidded while looking at the now uncomfortable hybrid who was inching closer to Twilight.

As the train came to a stop, they all got off and saw the royal city of Canterlot before them. Being here again brought memories of the past rushing back to Celestial with such force that it actually made him stumble back a bit, his heart beat speeding rapidly and his breathing became somewhat labored.

The six looked at him confused and worried for his wellbeing, fearing that he might not up to full strength from yesterday.

"I'm okay girls, really I am don't worry. Just still tired is all," he said, trying the regain his composer. He didn't want them to know about what happened here in this very city long ago.

As they walked to the castle, Celestial earned some earned some nasty and disgusted looks from the nobles and heard their negative whispers about how he was a freak and doesn't deserve to walk alongside the Elements of Harmony or Princess Twilight but he ignored the ignorant ponies for they didn't matter to him. He was proud of who and what he was, just like his father and mother had told to always be.

Plus he would pretend to adjust his sword on his back but in actuality he would remove it from the sheath just a bit to let them know that he wasn't afraid to use it on them. They arrived at the entrance where the guards instinctively went for their weapons until the six told them that he wasn't hostile and let them enter where they were met by the Prince and Princess of the Crystal Empire.

"It's good to see you Twilight; Luna sent word to meet here for something important, is this it by chance?" Cadence asked, looking at the hybrid in front her with curiosity.

"What is this thing anyway, some kind of hairless monkey?" Shining Armor asked which angered Celestial.

"I'm half human and half pony you asshole, and you'd best watch what you say for you are speaking to the Prince of Dragon Kingdom," he said, letting his dislike for the Crystal Prince be obvious.

Shining Armor didn't take to being put in his place so well but when he felt the human's power coming off his body in waves, he was quick to back down. Cadence on the other hand found it to be somewhat attractive since no one stood up to her husband out of fear; she definitely wanted to get to know this human better.

"Well, shall we head to the throne room and do what we came here to do?" Twilight asked, hoping to avoid a fight that was ready to happen.

Reluctantly they followed, no one speaking for fear things might start up again.

In the throne room pacing back and forth, Celestia was anxious. She wanted to her student to bring this being quickly so that she can ask it questions about Starswirl, anything to put her thoughts at ease. Luna could only chuckle at her older sibling's antics for it reminded her of a filly having to wait to receive their gift.

Still though, the topic of her old student was something Celestia took seriously. If this being truly knows something it might help giver clarity.

"Where could they be, they should've been here by now. It isn't that long of a train ride from Ponyville to Canterlot," Celestia said impatiently.

"Sister calm down, I'm sure they're on their way now," Luna said.

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room opened and the small group came in. The minute that Celestial and Celestia saw each other, things soon began to fall apart before anything could happen. The sun goddess flared her horn with magic and the hybrid drew his sword, both charging with the intension of killing the other.

**Please Review.**


	2. Unthinkable Truth

The hybrid and the Alicorn attacked each other without mercy, but only having the intention of killing the other. Their hate for each other ran deep and it was their fuel for doing this, and they wouldn't stop until the other was dead at their feet. Nova bolted head on toward her, only to veer to the side at the last minute before Celestia could blast him with her magic.

Getting close enough, he slashed at her right side and quickly jumped back, satisfied that he was able to see blood drip from her wound. This only lasted a few seconds before the princess began shooting magic bolts his direction.

Nova barely to react and avoid them, but was relieved to know that none had actually managed to hurt him only singe his clothes.

"Nova stop, you don't want to do this. She the princess," Twilight shouted I hope that it would make the hybrid stop his actions.

"Yes I do Twilight; she's the reason why my family was forced to leave Equestria in the first place all those years ago. We would've died if King Blood Stone and Queen Shimmering Scales hadn't taken us in, I will have my revenge," Nova shouted.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked.

"My name is Celestial Nova, prince and future king of Dragon Kingdom. My father was Ben Jackson, vigilante of Ponyville and my mother was Starswirl, greatest mare in all of Equestria."

The one who didn't know about this already gasped but Celestia had a harder time processing this and was mentally shouting that this claim was false, refusing to believe that her friend ever gave birth to this…thing. Though she did see a resemblance to the human, aside from the eyes and the ears, but other than that nothing to show that he was Starswirl's child.

"Aunty is this true, is Starswirl really a mare?" asked Cadence.

The sun Alicorn let out a sigh for there was no hiding it now that it was revealed to the others.

"Yes, my student was really a mare disguised as a stallion. But she never showed signs of pregnancy," she spat.

"She kept it a secret from you because she was afraid that you might try to kill me and my father, and quite frankly I don't blame her for doing it. It's obvious that she was protecting us from a monster like you," Nova said.

"You're lying; she would never be intimate with that creature or give birth to an abomination such as yourself."

That set Nova off as he attack without thinking. He swung his sword in an attempt to take the sun goddesses head only for his attack to be stopped by a barrier with shattered his earth stone sword. That was Celestia's chance for she gripped the hybrid in her magic and started to smash him around the room.

Columns were smashed, windows shattered and blood stained the room. The others could only look on in horror as their ruler showed no mercy to the hybrid. They wished to help him but couldn't muster the courage for fear that the same would be done to them as well. Soon Nova was being smashed into the marble floor until a small crater was formed. Celestia was out of breath and thought she had won but was mistaken when she saw that he was still breathing.

Standing on her hind legs, she started to stomp on his chest, which caused blood to spill from Nova's mouth. The sound of snaps and cracks indicated that she was breaking ribs as well as damaging a few organs.

"Sister stop it, that is Starswirl's child," Luna cried, not wanting him to suffer anymore.

"He is not her child; he is nothing more but the result of a taboo that should have been dealt with a long time ago. He is just the son of a being that did not belong in this world and of a whorse!" Celestia shouted.

By some miracle, Nova was still alive but he was fading quickly. Celestia grabbed the sword that was hanging from Shining Armor's side and held it above him and ready to make the kill. But one from the group managed to find their bravery and jump on top of Nova to shield him. It was none other than the Princess of Magic, Twilight.

"Please Celestia I bed you not to do this. Nova is a good person and doesn't deserve to die like this, you may not believe his claim but he shouldn't be killed like an animal. Spare his life, if not for him than do it for me," Twilight pleaded, her eyes flooding with tears which showed that she did care for the hybrid.

For a moment, the sun goddess hesitated and considered showing him amnesty but lightly removed her for with her magic.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but this runs too deep as is more personal than you understand. I hope you can one day forgive me," she said.

Before Celestia could his life, his body started to radiate a galaxy like aura. They didn't know why but judging by the way it turned the sword blade to ashes, it wasn't his power but from someone else. The room shook violently and the ceiling cracked until it came down, letting in a blinding light.

When it cleared, there standing by Nova's body was an unknown Alicorn whose body resembled that of stars and swirling galaxies, mane and tail was made of star dust and eyes that were bright orange. Her black horn flared with magic and the same galaxy aura wrapped around the hybrid's body, mending what it could. Luna and Cadence bowed to the being and the others followed their example even though they still didn't know why. The unknown Alicorn turned to the very stunned sun princess who was shivering in fear of her.

Celestia could feel the power radiating off her body, it made hers pale in comparison and the fact that when she approached Celestia could feel it intensify to the point where it gave her a spiking headache. When they were face to face, neither moved for a moment before Celestia was forced to the floor by an unknown but powerful force that she knew could crush her flat if it wanted to. A blunt force was smashed against her head and she knew that it was the unknown Alicorn's hoof.

"How dare you assault my mate you third rate goddess," she growled in threating manner while adding pressure to her hoof to the point where Celestia whimpered for mercy.

She wanted nothing more than to kill the sun goddess in front of all who were watching, to make it clear that she do the same to any if they hurt Nova.

"W-Who are you?" Shining Armor asked though terrified of the answer and quickly regretting calling Nova a hairless ape.

"My name is Cosmica, rule of the heavenly bodies above. You best remember that false prince," she said, showing that she didn't like Shining Armor.

Cosmica wanted to continue but she needed to attend to mate's injuries for the internal damage was worse than the outer. Going over to his body, she put him on her back and looked over to Luna.

"I require a room so that I can mend his body; may you provide me with one moon goddess?" she asked.

"Of course, follow me and I'll get you situated," she said before turning to her sister and looked at her disgusted what she did to the poor hybrid.

_Nova's POV_

I'm not sure what exactly happened after I blacked out from the pain that was inflicted on me by the princess, but my first assumption was that I was dead. But opening my eyes soon dismissed that and achy feeling throughout my body only backed that up. I had no idea where I was but at the moment I didn't care and thanked the Divines that I was still alive, it meant that I can go find a weapon and kill Celestia.

But my thoughts were soon interrupted when I felt something move on stomach, when looking down I saw a familiar set of orange eyes that belonged to a mare that I had not seen in a very long time, Cosmica. The way she was looking at me was a look that one gives their lover or mate, and it was pointed all at me with full force. Cosmica shimmied onto my chest and lightly pressed her warm lips to mine.

It made my eyes widen in shock and sent a jolt throughout my being. My mind started to cloud up and I couldn't think strait for a minute until she stopped kissing me.

"I have missed you my mate, it's been too long since our first encounter. When I sensed that you were in danger I came to protect you," she said, her tone was so loving that I couldn't help but shiver from it.

But there was another side to me that hated it and wanted nothing more than to shove off the mare that was on top of me. In truth, I hated her and didn't trust her because of what she was. It didn't matter to me if they were benevolent or not, to me all Alicorns were the same, beings who use their power to make themselves superior to others. Even though I hid it well, I still hated Twilight, Cadence and Luna because they only reminded me of Celestia and how cold hearted she could be when she saw something she didn't like.

Cosmica felt my distress somehow and started to rub my cheek with her hoof. "Is something wrong Nova, what is troubling you my love?" she asked.

"Don't call me that, because I am not your love and I don't love you. I would never be with something like you because I hate Alicorns," I said, showing how I really felt for her.

The look of heart ache was visible on her face; tears flooded her eyes and shook her head rapidly like she refused to believe what I said.

"You don't really man that, I know you don't," she said desperately while kissing my face to convince me otherwise.

"Yes I do and quite frankly I don't even know why I'm still lying in the same bed as you, so get the fuck off of me!" I said while pushing Cosmica off and getting, only to regret it as a great pain shot throughout my body.

I saw a vanity mirror and walked over to it and what I saw horrified me. Long jagged scars snaked around my upper body along with dark bruises. The bruises would fade with time but no doubt the scars were deep and would permanent. A reminder of what she did to me.

"You many broken ribs and almost all of your organs were ruptured. I haven't finished mending your body yet so you must rest." When I felt her hoof touch my back, I punched the mirror, grabbed a big shard and tackled her to the floor with it to her throat.

I wanted to do it but for the life of me I just couldn't, something was stopping and it wasn't her. Cosmica gently moved the shard away and leaned up to kiss my face, it calmed me whether I wanted it to or not and I didn't fight it this time.

"I am not like her Nova. I would never dare lay a hoof on you to hurt you, because I love you. If any dare make the attempt to harm my mate, I will kill them if it meant your safety," she said.

Her statement was nothing but the truth, and somehow I ended up believing every word of it. Soon she pulled me to her chest and wrapped me in her wings, coving my body with comfort and warmth but also a sense of security.

"Rest Nova, rest in my embrace and I will keep you safe and continue to mend what was broken," she whispered in my ear and I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how much time had passed but I started to hear an argument going on in the room between Cosmica and Celestia.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, not when you almost killed him. Be lucky I had to heal his wounds or I'd have killed you then and there," Cosmica spat.

"I want to make amends and apologize for my actions; I didn't know he was your mate and I want to fix this," she pleaded.

Sitting up was when they, and everyone else in the room, noticed that I was awake. I didn't have time to react when the six did a pony pile on me. All of them had red eyes and the fur around their muzzles was matted.

'_Have they been crying for some reason?' _

It was long before Rainbow Dash hit my arm pretty hard and looked at me with a pretty pissed off look and tear filled eyes.

"You had us worried you idiot, don't ever scare us like that or don't something that stupid ever again, you understand?" she shouted in my face.

I nodded rapidly; actually afraid of what this Pegasus was capable of if she was pissed.

"Not to mention that you have some explaining to do mister," Fluttershy said, though it was kind of hard to take her seriously considering her gentle demeanor so I just nodded.

"But right now we're just glad that your alive," Twilight said while hugging me.

Even though I didn't like Alicorns, I still had to admit that this one wasn't like Celestia at all. I was able to see her try to shield me with her own body before I blacked out and for that I would always be grateful to her, so I guess a few weren't like Celestia, only a few though that doesn't mean I'll start trusting Luna or Cadence any time soon.

It was a little hard getting up since my body was still a little sore but I was able to stand and walk. Celestia approached slowly and my muscles tensed and I instinctively went of my weapon, only to remember that it's gone now.

"Wait, I mean you no harm. How are you feeling Nova?" she asked, a hopeful look gleaming in her eyes.

My response to the question, simple, I punched her as hard as I could, not caring if they all gasped from me doing it.

She was still standing when she spit the blood out of her mouth, but didn't show any signs of hitting me back for some reason, maybe because Cosmica was standing there or because she really wanted to make amends. My money is on the first guess.

"I deserve that, and worse for what I did to you then and now. I can understand if you hate me Nova, believe me I do, but I want to try and be on good terms with you. Perhaps even be friends with you if you'd let me," she said.

Was she being serious right now? Either she was very stupid, very bold or both for that matter if she thinks we'll be friends. I was using all of restraint to keep from strangling her to death, or worse for that matter.

"Look, I hate you, with every fiber of my being and quite frankly I don't think I can ever forgive you after what happened-"

"But?" she interrupted.

In truth, I wasn't sure. I only came here so that the truth of my mother could be known to Equestria and she could get the recognition she deserved. Though I don't think that was going to happen if this mare insisted on us being friends, so I couldn't really give an answer to the _'but'_. Yet Celestia seemed to already have an idea.

"I know you want the truth of Starswirl to be known to others and I want to start over and try to patch things up between us. If you are willing to try, then I help you in spreading the word of…your mother."

Celestia must still be getting over the fact I'm Starswirl's son, but then again many are astonished by the fact that I was born from two different species and not, well, born with any abnormalities. But still, what the hell have I got to lose, it's not like she'll kill me when Cosmica will set her strait before she tries.

'_Divines above don't let me regret this.'_

"Give me one reason, slip up one time and I will end you, understand?" I asked.

The princess nodded before holding out her hoof, only for me to slap it.

"Don't push your luck."

"Okay."

After that ordeal, we all headed to rear courtyard of the castle since the throne was currently being repaired after what happened. It was more of a garden than a courtyard really, flowers bloomed, birds chirped in a somewhat symphonic way. Celestia sat by an oak tree that seemed to be placed in the center of the garden and everyone followed her example.

I sat down and leaned against Cosmica's side, which she seemed to enjoy very much as she nuzzled my left cheek. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, but it soon ended when Twilight put her head on my lap like it wasn't a big deal, though to my apparent mate it was and started to look a bit annoyed by it, probably thinking Twilight was trying to take me from her. But after a quick peck to the cheek she managed to look past it and continue to nuzzle me.

"We're curious Nova, how is that you and Cosmica are mates?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, how come you never told that you were in a relationship with one of the most powerful Alicorns in Equestria?" Cadence asked and jealousy was clear in her tone though Shining didn't pick up one it and I wasn't sure why it was there.

Way to put me on the spot like that.

"Well, honestly I didn't even know that we were mates either until today. I think the real question that has you all wondering is why Celestia and I tried to kill each other," I said.

They all nodded on that, looking at their ruler for the answers. She let out a stress filled sigh before speaking, though the look of shame and regret was on her face, something told me that there was more to this than just a narrow minded view.

"About twenty years before Luna turned to Nightmare Moon, a being appeared in this world and he was known as a human. Nova, you know him as your father Ben Jackson but I gave him the name Earthstone."

That threw me off for a moment, because not once did my father ever mention that he was given such a name. Nor that it was given to him by Celestia. I never expected my father to keep secrets from, but now I guess I was wrong.

"Did you two know each other before Nova was born?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we did, because I'm the one that found Earthstone in the Everfree Forest. He was badly hurt and near death, so I nursed him back to health and discover that he had lost his memory. None of the spells I used to try and bring it back worked so I gave him the name Earthstone because I found him in the forest," she said while smiling.

Again, my father never mentioned that, but then again I never asked so it's my own fault really.

"What does this have to do with us hating each other?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I'll get there soon. Anyway, after about a year, we discovered that Earthstone possessed a unique ability of great speed that matched the fasted Pegasus in those times, and once he took up the sword he was a force to be reckoned with and became a personal guard for my sister and me." Both sisters seemed to be remembering those times fondly but it soon changed to sadness.

"In all the time that Earthstone was at my side, I started to fall for him and when I told him of my feelings…he rejected me." Celestia started to shed tears and I only looked at her completely dumbstruck.

What the hell was I supposed to think after hearing all of that, that my father was once associated with sun princess long ago who had a major crush on him, only to be turned down for whatever reason. It's not like I pitied Celestia or anything; I was just trying to get her to admit to what she did to me a long time ago in Canterlot.

"I didn't take it so well and in my angered state I cast him out of the castle so I wouldn't see him anymore but after a year I realized I still had feeling for him and went out to try and make things better between us. But imagine my surprise when I found him in Ponyville under a new name and with another mare as well as a baby and I didn't even know that it was with my student. I couldn't handle it and soon adopted the mindset of the nobles who though he was nothing but a freak as well as a deep anger for Earthstone for choosing a different mare."

The others just looked on in hard to read expressions on their faces, all but Luna who seemed to understand this all too well, which made me think if she had a thing for my dad as well.

"I'm a little lost, why do you and Nova hate each other?" Cadence asked.

"Patience, that part is coming up soon," Luna said.

"It wasn't until four years later that I came across Earthstone, or Ben as he called himself now, in Canterlot and saw him walking with Nova without a care in the world and my anger got the better of me and I did something unthinkable, one that made me a monster in the eyes of my subjects that day."

_Flashback_

_It was midday and the sun shined brightly over the city of Canterlot. The Royal Sisters had just finished a meeting with the officials of the city over new policies or something, they weren't really paying attention._

_They decided to take a walk around the city and clear their heads from the stress of being a ruler. Everything was going fine until the sun princess caught sight of familiar human holding the hand of child. Luna couldn't help the smile that spread on her muzzle, for she was still friends Ben even after he was kicked out of the castle._

_Luna wanted to go say hello to him but feared what her sister would say or think if she did, for she knew that her anger for him was developed because Ben didn't return her feelings. What happened next was completely unexpected._

"_Guards, seize the one named Ben at once," Celestia ordered to the guards that were escorting them around Canterlot._

_They hesitated at first, for they had trained with Earthstone and became brothers in arms. A strong code that binds warriors as kinsmen, but they also feared their ruler and what would happen to them if they disobeyed. They took no pride in restraining him with ropes and striking his son when he tried to interfere._

"_Ice Storm, what is the meaning of this let me go," shouted the human at the Captain of the guard._

"_Forgive me brother, but we are under orders by Princess Celestia to apprehend you." That made Ben's eyes widen in disbelief. And when they dragged son over to her was when he started to get scared that something would happen._

_Nova faced the sun goddess who was glaring at him with such hate and he didn't understand why or at all for that matter. Before he could get the chance to ask, he was being beaten by the ruler. Luna was horrified by this tried to stop her sister but was shoved back._

_All of Canterlot bore witness as their princess assaulted the hybrid, they didn't like him for he was born from a human and a pony but that didn't mean they thought he deserved the beating he was being given. He was still a child after all. _

_Ben pleaded with the guards to let him go, but they kept their restraints on him and did their best close out the noises they heard. When the human saw his son lying still on the ground and covered in blood was he snapped, adrenalin pumping through is body and rage influencing his mind. Pushing the guards off, he managed to grab a hold of one of their swords and attack them, badly injuring three and killing eight and charged at Celestia._

_He tackled his former friend to the ground with her underneath him and the sword raised high, ready to kill her for what she did. But Luna stopped him by forming a magic barrier over her sister._

"_Earthstone please, don't do this," Luna begged, her words reaching the human and slowly calmed him down._

_The human went over to his son's body and held him, sobbing when he saw the damage that had been done to him out of spite. Luna fire up her magic and began to mend the hybrid's broken little body as best she could, feeling nothing but pity for him and anger at her sister for doing this to a child who couldn't even defend himself._

"_Earthstone, I want you take your son and your mate and run. Run as far away from here so that my sister will never find you and won't be able to hurt him like this again. Whatever you do, don't look back and just keep running, understand?" Luna said._

_Before the human could leave, he turned and hugged Luna and whispered something to her that she'll never forget._

"_No matter where I go, I will always hold you dear in my heart as my best friend. I'll never forget you Luna," he said._

"_Nor I you Earthstone, now run."_

_End Flashback_

No one spoke, why would they after hearing that. I caught the mane six, Cadence, and Shining Armor slowly back away from Celestia and look at me with what I guessed was pity, but I didn't want any of it. I'm not the same little boy from that day; I am a prince, a wielder of Dragon Magic, I am stronger than I was that day. But I was a little shaken myself after hearing all of this, I only saw this through my perspective, when hearing it from someone else's kind of throws around everything you thought.

I was quiet for a while; not even Cosmica's nuzzling brought me out of it. I felt something rubbing my knee and remembered that Twilight was still next to me, the look she gave me was pure sadness, but why is the question and what did she care what happened to me anyway, or any of them for that matter?

"Nova, are you-"

"I'm fine Twilight," I said.

I stood and walked over to Celestia and we just looked at each other, her expression was one of worry. Probably thinking I was going to call off out agreement or if I was going to punch her again. But after taking a few breaths, I spoke calmly and collectively.

"The reason you attacked me was because you were angry at my dad for not accepting you as his mate?"

Celestia only nodded.

"And you were jealous that someone was able have him and that they had a child. Now let me ask you this, you don't hate me because I am Starswirl's son, but do you hate me because I'm not _your _son?" I asked.

That was the real question that has been echoing in my mind and no doubt the others. Who wouldn't ask that question? Celestia started to cry in front of me, not just shed tears, but actually break down and cry.

"Even when I was angry I still wanted to me and Earthstone to be mates, but when I saw that he had a son with some other mare I was jealous and envied the mare that bore it. I wanted to be the one to have his child. So yes, I hated you because you weren't mine, but I want to make up for my mistake and try to at least be your friend. Please Nova, please say that we can try and be friends, but if you still hate me too much then I will understand but will still tell the truth of your mother to Equestria, you have my word on that," she cried while holding me with large wings and crying on my shoulder.

I could've just said no and left, I would've done what I came here to do and head back to Dragon Kingdom and forgot this ever happened, though the thought of that felt wrong to me for some reason, almost selfish if you think about it.

For reasons that I couldn't quite explain myself, I ended up hugging the sun Alicorn back and did my best to calm her cries. My next choice of words were ones I prayed I wasn't about to regret.

"We can't let the past effect what happens in our present or let it decide our lives forever," I said, making her a little confused.

"What are you saying Nova?" she asked.

Damn it, was she really going to make me do this?

"What I'm saying is that I'm willing to make the attempt to try and be friends and forgive you, for everything. But we take this one step at a time, understand?" I asked and even went a little farther and held out my hand for a handshake that she took rather quickly.

"Thank you Nova, I swear you won't regret giving me a chance," she said.

'_I hope not.'_

**Please Review.**


End file.
